Equipment
Equipment is a classification of items in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Equipment includes items like grenades, C4 and other explosive devices (or even items to prevent being killed by explosions) that give the user an advantage. All equipment items fill the primary grenade slot in Modern Warfare 2, and only one equipment item can be used at a time. Equipment in Black Ops ''can also be picked up and re-positioned by the person who originally set it down in the first place. Equipment in Black Ops takes up a separate "Equipment" slot unlike in Modern Warfare 2 as there is a separate Lethal and Tactical Grenade slot. Also, with the April 2011 patch for ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, the AIs in Combat Training can also use Equipment, such as Tactical Insertions and Camera Spikes. Usable Equipment ''Modern Warfare 2'' *Frag grenade - Cookable Frag grenades *Semtex - Timed Sticky explosives, cannot be cooked *Throwing Knife - Throw it and pick it back up *Tactical Insertion - Choose where to respawn *Blast Shield - Increased explosive resistance *Claymore - Proximity activated explosive mine *C4- Remote detonation explosive ''Black Ops'' *Camera Spike: A placeable camera that allows the player to see anything in front of it *C4: A thrown remote detonation explosive *Tactical Insertion: A flare-like item that allows you to choose where to respawn next *Jammer: A placeable device that jams the enemy radar when close to it *Motion Sensor: A placeable device that gives out the enemy's general position *Claymore: A placeable proximity activated explosive mine *Spikemore: An "exclusive to zombies" claymore variant. Shoots small stakes to impale a Zombie *P.E.S.: A suit used to stay alive outside of Moon's bunkers. *Hacker (Zombies): Give's players the ability to hack gun's off the wall ''Modern Warfare 3'' *Frag Grenade - Cookable Frag grenades *Flashbangs - *9-Bang - A device similar to the flashbang, except after the first explosion eight will occur in rapid succession *Claymore - Proximity activated explosive mine *C4 - Remote detonation explosive *Auto Turret - *Auto Grenade Launcher - *Last Stand - File:MW2 Equipment.jpg|Modern Warfare 2 Equipment Equipment Challenges *Darkbringer - Prevent 25 Tactical Insertions *Tactical Deletion - Kill 25 Players that spawn using Tactical Insertion *Grenade Kill: III (Final) - Kill X amount of enemies with Grenades *Plastered: III (Final) - Stick X amount of players with Semtex Grenades *Carnie: III (Final) - Kill X amount of players with Throwing Knifes *It's Personal! - Hurt an Enemy then finish them with a Throwing Knife *Did you see that? - Kill someone with a Throwing Knife while flashed or stunned *Claymore Shot: III (Final) - Kill X amount of enemies with Claymores *Jack-in-the-box: III (Final) - Kill an enemy within 5 seconds of tactically inserting X amount of times *Solid Steel: III (Final) - Survive X amount of explosions while using Blast Shield *C4 shot: III (Final) - Kill X amount of enemies using C4 *The Resourceful - Kill an enemy by sticking a semtex to an ally *Group Hug - Kill two or more enemies with a semtex stuck to one of them *One Small Hack for Man - In Moon, hack something. Trivia *In Modern Warfare 2, grenades were included in the equipment group. In Black Ops, however, lethal grenades and equipment are two separate things, so a player can carry both. *Equipment remains in Search and Destroy after a player's death. However, only the Claymore will be effective, as the others require a living player to function. es:Equipo ru:Снаряжение Category:Gameplay mechanics Category:Multiplayer